


i’ve got you.

by rkiveswoo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with a little bit of angst, Light Angst, M/M, lowercase intended, seungseok, seungseok angst, seungseok fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkiveswoo/pseuds/rkiveswoo
Summary: in which wooseok can’t survive the night alone and chooses to go to seungyoun for comfort
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 36





	i’ve got you.

"seungyoun, i don't want to be alone right now.” 

wooseok stood in the hallway, outside of seungyoun’s room. he looked so dull, no life in his eyes and his lips were so pale.

“come on, let’s get you inside.” 

seungyoun knew exactly why wooseok was like this. it was his mom. it’s only been a week since wooseok had received the news of his mother’s passing. it was completely unexpected and shocking. wooseok couldn’t accept it. he couldn’t accept the fact that his mother was gone. but even amidst his mother’s death, wooseok stayed strong for the other members and continued to attend all their schedules. he didn’t want to trouble them.

every night, seungyoun would hear wooseok crying in his room in the middle of the night. little sniffles and cries. seungyoun didn’t go and comfort him though. he thought that it would be awkward, but all seungyoun wanted to do was hold wooseok in his arms and tell him that he was there for him.

wooseok sat on seungyoun’s bed. seungyoun knelt down to face wooseok. 

“hey, it’s alright seok.” seungyoun tried to comfort the younger who was completely broken. no smiles, no laughs over the past week. 

“it’s not, seungyoun. nothing is okay. i can’t sleep. i can’t think. i don’t think i’ll be able to keep this up anymore.” wooseok cried out and hid his face on his palms. 

seungyoun stood up and wrapped his arms around wooseok. his chin on the top of wooseok’s head. wooseok wrapped his arms around seungyoun’s hips.

seungyoun held him tightly as if he’d completely break if seungyoun let go. by now, seungyoun could feel wooseok tears on his shirt.

he gently rubbed circles on wooseok’s back hoping it would calm him down somehow.

wooseok’s tears just kept running non-stop. 

seungyoun broke the hug and bent down again. he held wooseok’s hands and squeezed it. 

“i’m glad you’ve stayed strong. for us. but it’s always okay to let your emotions flow. it’s okay to cry and breakdown. you need that. and if you feel like you need someone or just can’t get back up, i’m here for you, seok. i always am. and the other members are too. i hear you cry at night but i’m too much of a coward to go in and tell you that i’m here for you. i just want you to feel loved.” seungyoun confessed with concern in his eyes. he swiped his thumb over wooseok’s cheeks to dry his tears. 

“youn...” wooseok mumbled.

“i’ve got you now.” seungyoun assured.

the rest of the night wore off with both of them cuddling to sleep. seok’s head on youn’s chest. 

“youn.” wooseok whispered, enough for seungyoun to hear.

“hmm.” seungyoun responded.

“can we stay like this every night? it’s warm here, in your arms.” 

“as long as you feel safe.” seungyoun replied with his eyes still shut as he caressed wooseok’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? i wrote this on my way home. feedback is very much appreciated!! thank you :)


End file.
